codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Call of Duty: Spectre
Call of Duty: Ghosts II 'is the 16th main Call of Duty Game and the sequel to Call of Duty: Ghosts. It is being developed by Infinity Ward, Treyarch, Raven Software and Neversoft. The game was officially revealed on the 12th of January 2020 during the reveal of the Xbox Advance and will be released on the 6th of November 2020. An online book was released on the 20th of March 2020 to narrate the plot. Set to occur 7 years after the events of Call of Duty: Ghosts, the United States has recovered from the Odin Mass Event and is restored to it's previous superpower status. During a scientific breakthrough nanotechnology was perfected, allowing nations to create more advanced weaponry including space-warfare capable ships. The Federation on the other side, defeated, was in chaos. As a result Venezuela seperates and secures a deal with Russia to plot revenge against the United States again, creating World War IV. Campaign and Plot Call of Duty: Ghosts II will have most of the features of its predecesssor but will also include: part linear and part choice missions, co-op campaign and loadouts. 'Setting The United States is restored to it's superpower status and has secured a strong link with China. Then the Federation invade the United States's allies. The first target is London in the United Kingdom and the Federation cause widespread destruction. China and the United States swiftly deploy their forces onto the U.K. and evacuate London's population. However the Federation's numbers where to great and with no other options, the U.S. reluctantly agrees to bombard London with K.E.M. rounds, reducing London to ashes and wipes out all Federation forces. 'Missions' 'Strike Operations' Strike Operations or Strike Ops, is a new game mode introduced into Call of Duty: Ghosts II. It is similar to the Special Ops missions seen in the Modern Warfare Series. 'Playable Characters' *Simon "Xavier" Ress - Main protaganist 'Missions' *1. Past References - Prolugue, narrates the plot. *2. Shock Attack - U.K. Invaded, U.S. and China assist. Multiplayer Call of Duty: Ghosts II will feature a completely revamped multiplayer as stated by Infinity Ward and Treyarch. Multiplayer will feature never-seen-before action, even surpassing elements of Battlefield. The most wanted feature was drivable vehicles like in Call of Duty: World at War, with more detail into it. Vehicles spawn when triggered by different events such as a flag capture. Call of Duty: Ghosts II will feature many other features including; in-depth realism, more weapons, assasinations, map generating servers and more as stated by Treyarch. 'Warzone 365' Another feature is Warzone 365, a gamemode feature which allow 24 hours, 7 days a week, 365 days of action-based multiplayer matches. In Warzone 365, the match goes on until one team wins. Then the players are taken to a aftermatch lobby which will allow the players to customize whatever they need for 2 minutes. If all players are ready before the timer ends, they can press the spacebar(PC/Mac), Triangle(PS5) or Y(Xbox Advance) button to ready up. Warzone 365 is more intense than standard matches due to 64 player battles. 'Create-a-Soldier' Create-a-Soldier will return to Ghosts II with more items than ever before. Camoflages can also be created with the custom-camoflage. 'Weapons' 'Specializations' A new feature of Call of Duty: Ghosts II are specializations. Specializations could be considered as "tactical upgrades". When a specialization is equiped, the user will have a tactical advantage over thier enemies. Assault Engineer Scout Marksman Support 'Maps and Gamemodes' Call of Duty: Ghosts II will have a dynamic new feature in gameplay - completely destructible enviroments. The player will be able to level the ground in a similar manner to Battlefield but with more realism. 'Vehicles' Call of Duty: Ghosts will have a completely new vehicle/support system. Support are scorestreaks that give the user's team support while vehicles allow full depth control. 'Support' *UAV - 350 - Scans enemies on the map. *Care Package - 550 - Drop in a random scorestreak. *JDAM Strike - 650 - Pilot a laser-guided JDAM towards a target. *EMP - 800 - Detonate an EMP rendering all enemyy eletronics disabled. *K.E.M. Strike - 1500 - Commandeer the K.E.M. of a warship and strike enemies. (Can be destroyed with massive amounts of firepower) 'Vehicles' Zombies For the first time in history, a Infinity Ward and Treyarch Game will have zombies. It will be completely revamped and feature a campagin with survival maps based on them. 'Chronology' Dr. Edward Rictofen, transported back in time to an alternate reality, discovers zombies were teleported with him. Many cities in the world are overrun and few remaining groups of survivors are rounded up by the Center for Disease Control. They are contacted by Dr. Richtofen who tells them they are stranded in an alternate reality with the only hope of returning is to reach the teleporter on an abandoned facility. However, Rictofen's exact location could not be pinpointed due to 4 spires set up by his doomsday rival, Dr. Ludvig Maxis. Richtofen commands the CDC to deactivate the 4 spires. Gallery G36 Sniper.jpeg|The G-36S. HoneyBadgerCOD.JPG|The Honey Badger Assualt Rifle. ODIN.jpeg|The ODIN space station.